Birthday Voyage
by staticrhubarb
Summary: Set just after the 3rd Back to the Future finishes, this story goes on to explain my take on what happpens to Marty, Doc, Jennifer, Jules, Verne and Clara. Enjoy it! Please Read and Review. UPDATE - NOT A NEW CHAPTER. Be Warned
1. Goodbye Doc

**My story is completely unofficial. I do not own "Back to the Future" or any of its characters. Unless you mean the DVD, heh heh.**  
  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
  
**October 27 1985  
11:53am  
Hill Valley, California  
**  
"Where are you going now, Doc?" Marty McFly asked. "Back to the Future?"  
  
"Nope," Doc Brown replied. "Already been there!"  
  
Marty stepped back with his girlfriend Jennifer Parker in his arm, as they watched Doc Brown's nineteenth century train rise into the air, accelerating and breaking the time barrier with a brilliant flash of light.  
  
Marty looked at the spot where the train had vanished for a few moments, then sighe

d and looked at Jennifer. She had a strange, thoughtful look on her face. "Where do you think he went Marty?" she asked. "Back to 1885?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean he has a family there now. They're not exactly going to want to live 100 years into the future, are they Jen?" Marty said, with a small note of hurt in his voice. "I'll sure miss him though. If he hadn't met Clara, he'd be back here where he belongs. It's just not fair, goddamn it!" Jennifer almost laughed at the child-like pout Marty was making.  
  
"But he's happy with Clara, Marty. He has two great sons and a good life back in the old west. You could be happy for him, couldn't you? After all, he's your best friend." Jennifer suggested.  
  
"But Jen, he was always going on about paradoxes when I was time travelling with him. He just doesn't seem to think that the rules matter any more! For a scientist, he's being damn stupid!" And with that, Marty stormed off home, leaving his slightly stunned girlfriend behind him.

* * *

Marty reached his house on Lyon Estates about 10 minutes later. He opened the door to the yard, where he could slip in through his window and change out of his clothes from the old west. They were a painful reminder of Doc, who had gone out of his way to buy the brand new clothes for Marty, merely an hour after Marty had arrived in the Old West.

Not quite sure about what to do with the clothes, he left them in a heap on the bed, deciding what to change into. He eventually settled on his red t-shirt, his checked white shirt, denim jacket and jeans.

When he had changed, he sat down on his bed, wondering what to do now. He could go to Burger King – he was fairly hungry, but being so close to his friend's old home would probably make him feel worse. Marty finally decided to go and make things up with Jennifer. He felt really guilty for yelling at her.

Still not quite used to having his own truck, he grabbed his skateboard and headed for the front door. As he skated, he saw a red truck and quickly caught up to it for a faster ride.  
  
No sooner had he reached the end of the road, however, he heard a car horn from behind him. He stopped his skateboard abruptly, almost causing him to fall over, flipped it into his hands and slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect. For a fleeting moment, he thought it could be Doc; somehow back with a new Delorean time machine.  
  
No such luck. It was his father, George McFly. "Marty!" he called. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the lake with Jennifer." "Yeah, I was, but then we...err...Jennifer got a call from her dad saying that that her Aunt's broken her heal. She's gone to visit her in hospital. We'll have to go to the lake some other time." Marty lied quickly.

"Well, if you're not going to the lake, you can come with me. We're having brunch with your Uncle Joey to celebrate his parole from prison. Come on, your mother's waiting for me – I only came back here because I forgot my glasses."  
  
Sighing, Marty walked over to the Mercedes and climbed into the front next to his Dad. George started up the engine again and they drove off. For a while, they sat in silence, apart than the radio playing "Beat It" faintly in the background. Finally, when they stopped in the parking lot of the restaurant, George turned to face his youngest son, a concerned look on his face. Marty stared determinedly out of the window, avoiding his father's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Marty?" George asked. "You've been acting really oddly recently, going off with Doctor Brown in that dangerous-looking Delorean." Marty looked shocked. "How do you know about the Delorean?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
George frowned. "I heard it crash into the garbage can earlier," he replied suspiciously. I looked through the window to see what it was and saw Dr Brown filling a coffee grinder on the back with the garbage! Everyone always said he was mad." Marty glared at his father.  
  
Not noticing, George carried on. "What's he done to the car anyway? It looks more like a spaceship than anything else..." Marty gave a small smile, remembering Farmer Peabody's reaction to the time machine when he found it in his barn.  
  
Just then, Lorraine McFly came bursting out of the door of the restaurant. When she spotted them, she ran over, panting. "There you are! What is taking you two so long?" she asked.  
  
_Thank you mom,_ Marty thought._ The last thing I want now is Dad probing me about Doc now._  
  
It turned out that in this reality, Marty realised, Uncle "Jailbird" Joey had still gone to prison, but had finally made parole so he could visit his sister's family. When he and his father entered the restaurant Joey immediately greeted them warmly and led them over to the table. He was only 31, but already he was balding and his face was aged – probably the side affects of being in prison for so long.

Having never met his Uncle Joey, other than as an infant in his playpen when he had visited 1955, Marty's thoughts of Doc were soon pushed to the back of his mind as the conversation progressed to Joey's time behind bars. He found this topic interesting, and was soon so absorbed that he didn't notice the door to the restaurant open, or the old, white haired man in a brown suit that entered.  
  
Doc Brown was back.  
  
** Please review! I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. An unexpected meeting

**I still do not own "Back to the Future". Only the DVD and a model Delorean.**  
  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
**October 27 1985  
12:45am  
Hill Valley, California**  
  
Doc had seen George McFly and his son pull into the parking lot, and had of course followed. He was eager to talk to his friend again without his family being there. He loved his new family, more than he had ever loved anyone else before, but his friendship with Marty was still very important to him. He thought of him and loved him as a son. That was why he needed to come with him now.  
  
Spotting Marty at a table with his family and a man he didn't recognise, he walked over briskly, wondering what on earth he was going to say to his friend. When after what seemed an eternity he reached Marty's table, he coughed. The congregation looked up, startled.  
  
"Doc?!" Marty gasped incredulously. _How can Doc be here?_ Marty wondered. _I thought he was staying in the old west with Clara and his kids!_

"Mr and Mrs McFly, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Marty for a few minutes? There is something quite urgent I need to discuss with him." After eyeing Doc somewhat sceptically, George and Lorraine allowed Marty to go with him.  
  
Leading them outside the restaurant, Doc pulled Marty behind a tree. Checking that nobody was watching, Doc pulled out what Marty recognised as the sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator from 2015. _What's Doc gonna do with THAT?_ Marty thought. "Doc?" he inquired. "Relax, Marty, it's just a precaution. I'm sure that Biff's truck was following me on my way here. Can't hurt to be prepared."  
  
Marty had a flood of questions for Doc. Where had he been? Why did he need Marty? What had happened in the 19th Century? How was Doc's new family? The last question upset Marty slightly, as he remembered that he was no longer the only person in his friend's life. He didn't like that at all.  
  
"Doc," Marty started. "Where..." Doc cut him off. "Come on, Marty. We must get to the train immediately." "Wait a minute – Doc! Doc!!" Marty almost yelled. He immediately felt quite guilty for shouting at his best friend, who threw him a rather intimidated look. But then a fresh wave of anger took him. "What the hell has been going on with you? I disappear into the future, watching you and Clara soar away on my hoverboard. Next thing I know – the Delorean is destroyed and you come back less than half an hour later in some weird train with two kids and Einstein! How the heck do you think my head was supposed to get around that?" "Marty..." Doc began. "I..." "No, Doc! Not this time. I need to know what the hell is going on in your life and where I stand – or else I probably won't be a part of it any..."  
  
But Marty couldn't finish. He crumpled to a heap on the floor in front of Doc. Grimacing slightly; Doc folded away his sleep inducer. Marty was obviously delirious. Doc hadn't come back to 1985 at all before this time. He had only just finished his new time machine, not an easy achievement in the Old West, where all the technology he had was in the hoverboard and the sleep inducer. He certainly felt relieved that he had had those items with him, or he and his family would have been stranded in the past for ever, at serious risk to the space time continuum.  
  
A wave of sadness suddenly washed over him as he realised what else Marty had said. The Delorean, destroyed. His life achievement, the thing he had been aiming for for 30 years, ever since that fateful day in 1955. Gone. He wondered how it had happened. How his wonderful creation had been so easily wiped out. But he was being stupid. Hadn't he himself been prepared to dismantle the Delorean in Hell Valley, before he realised that he and Marty needed it to save the Universe by pursuing Biff to 1955 to destroy the almanac?  
  
With a heavy sigh, he picked up Marty's limp body and lugged it over to a nearby wood where the train was discretely hidden. It took him a while to find it. Before he had come to 1985 to ask for Marty's help, he had made a fairly brief visit to 2020. Whilst there, he found that a new kind of vehicle security had been invented: A holographic projector. According to the box, it "projects and protects." Fairly impressed with this, he was startled to see his own face plastered on the front of the instructions booklet. Apparently, it was he that had invented this splendid invention. He had also bought a new hoverboard for Marty and a new sleep inducer. It was more powerful than Doc's previous one, Doc was pleased to see.  
  
Suddenly remembering the button he had installed onto a key ring whilst in the future, Doc pressed it and watched the train flicker slowly into sight about 6 paces to his left. He heaved Marty inside, put him gently down on one of the plush, brightly coloured, comfortable chairs in the back (yet another futuristic addition) and did up his seatbelt, before walking briskly up to the front of the train and setting the destination time.  
  
_June 13 1892  
12:45am  
_  
But, without Doc noticing anything, the sleep inducer slipped out of his top pocket and landed on the keypad used for entering the destination time, changing the date to:  
  
_ February 20 1888  
7:55am  
_  
As the train flew up into the air, the time vehicle accelerated to 88 miles per hour, and arrived at it's new destination in time. Verne's Birthday.  
  
**Please review – I will be updating soon!**


	3. Verne

**Maybe in a different timeline I do own 'Back to the Future'. But not in  
this one.**  
  
**CHAPTER THREE  
  
February 20 1888  
7:55am  
Hill Valley, California  
**  
The peaceful air in the Old West was suddenly broken by three sonic booms, as the magical time train arrived in the past with a brilliant flash of light. Doc was careful not to land too near to town, in case someone saw the flying locomotive. Looking back at Marty to make sure he was still out, and seeing that he was, Doc left the train and headed toward his house. No sooner had he got within earshot of the window, he heard a scream from Clara. _What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton?_ thought Doc. _She was fine when I left her 5 minutes ago!_ When his curiosity finally overcame him, he opened the door to his house...only to come face to face with himself.  
  
He felt queasy, and just managed to stop himself from passing out. He watched his other self crumple to the ground in a dead faint. _What is going on here? I set the time and date precisely 5 minutes after I left, didn't I? So why do I have another self?  
_  
Doc glanced at his modified watch; he had altered the timepiece so that it would automatically set to the correct time and date of the era he was in at the time. "8:00am, February 20th 1888?" Doc wondered aloud. "Why – Great Scott! That's Verne's birthday!"  
  
Carefully he thought back to what he had been doing at 8:00 in the morning on the day Verne was born. Of course! He was going to fetch the doctor. He remembered that Clara had almost died in childbirth – an event that still sent shivers down Doc's spine as he thought of it. If it weren't for Dr James Armitage, then Clara could never survived her ordeal. "Great Scott!" Doc cried. "If I – that is my past self doesn't fetch the Doctor in time, we could have a paradox on our hands! And..." Doc gasped "I would lose Clara!"  
  
Doc rushed away from his house at top speed, into the town square. Finding Dr Armitage's house, he rapped sharply on the door. A few minutes later, a tired looking woman opened the door. "Yes, what is it?" she said, stifling a huge yawn. "It is rather early for a Sunday, isn't it Emmett?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth, I do apologise, but I need to see James immediately," said Doc, hurriedly. "It's my wife. She is giving birth, and is in great pain."  
  
With a sudden look of unease, Elizabeth ran inside the house to fetch her husband. He came to the door rapidly clutching a brown bag. "Emmett? What is the problem? Elizabeth said something about Clara being in pain!"  
  
"Yes, James. I may not be a medical doctor, but I think that both her and the baby are in danger of dying if they do not receive medical attention right away!"  
  
A sudden look of panic appeared on the doctor's face. Without another word, the two men rushed off to Doc's past self's home. Thankfully, when they arrived, Doc's other self was nowhere to be seen. The sight of him on the floor would no doubt cause questions to be asked, and at this moment in time, Doc's only concerns were of Clara and the space- time continuum.  
  
They pushed open the door, to find Clara screaming in pain. Blood was everywhere, staining the sheets that Clara worked so hard to keep clean. Emmett took a deep breath – seeing pregnancies always made him feel a little nauseous – and walked over to the chair beside Clara's bed. He sat down on the chair, and tried to remember what he had done on this day when he had experienced it before. He held Clara's hand, and stroked her hair. "It will be okay, dear," he reassured her. "The doctor is going to give you something to take away the pain, and pretty soon, we will have a wonderful baby boy."  
  
He realised what he had said just a little to late.  
  
"Emmett Lathrop Brown, have you been to the future, after all I had told you about not wanting to know, to see whether our child would be a boy or a girl?" Clara asked in a hushed voice, before she let out another screech of pain.  
  
"No, Clara, of course not! It's just, you know, wishful thinking." Doc lied quickly. "I wanted another boy, that's all. But a girl would be a wonderful thing too."  
  
Clara seemed to accept this, albeit with a doubtful look, and took Dr Armitage's medicine without saying anything. She made a face at the taste of the pills. "Ugh, Emmett, these tablets taste awful!" said Clara.  
  
"They aren't meant to taste good, Clara," said the Doctor, sternly. "They're supposed to take away the pain for a short while. Now, in a minute, I will need you to give a huge push for me. OK?" Clara nodded. "OK – push!" cried the Doctor.  
  
With a small gasp, Clara gave an almighty push. And the birth of Verne began.

**When I have got through the gigantic amount of homework school has given me, I will update again! :-0**


	4. Past Self

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or any of the characters. If I did – there would be a really cool sequel!**

**Short chapter this time. Just to keep you guessing. =D**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**February 20 1888  
****9:13  
****Hill Valley California**

Marty groaned as he was abruptly pulled back to consiousness. His eyes flickered open and he sat up, wondering where or when the hell he had been dragged to. Looking around, he didn't immediately recognise where he was, so he stood up to get a better look. When his eyes fell on the time circuits, he suddenly realised he must be inside Doc's time train.

"The train?" he muttered. "Why the hell am I in the train?"

Sighing with confusion, Marty rubbed his head, opened the train's gullwing doors and stepped out. He gazed at his surroundings; nothing he could see was familiar to him. Taking a deep breath, he wandered towards the thick forest in front of him, and out of sight.

* * *

Doc slammed the door of his past self's home and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been bad enough experiencing the trauma of Clara nearly dying once. He prayed that he wouldn't have to experience it a third time.

It was only then that Doc realised something. His past self was missing! Doc had left him behind a tree when he had fainted, but he seemed to have vanished into thin air.

_Great Scott! _Doc's brilliantly scientific mind thought. _If I don't find my past self – there is a dangerous possibility that he will get hurt. That could result in_... _Great Scott!__ I must find him, for the sake of the space-time continuum!_

To be continued...

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, thanks to all those who did! Please be kind – even if you don't like my story – a review would be great. You can even flame me if you want! ;- )**


	5. UPDATE

OK – just so you know, this isn't a new chapter.

I'm hoping that I will be able to update this fic soon, but not too soon, as I'm getting ready to do my GCSE's, so I'm a bit stressed. Also music competitions and piano exams aren't helping much.

Just letting you know I haven't forgotten about this story - I'm just literally SWAMPED at the moment. I'm sure you all know the feeling.


End file.
